


Jisungs Days, Written by Lee Taeyong

by Islandic_Princess



Series: Nct Au's [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jisung's 18, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Was supposed to be based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Taeyong decides to recount some of Jisungs days starting from his 18th birthday within a leather bound book.





	1. i: present

**February 5** **th** **, 2019:**

Jisung smiled happily as he stared out the window. If it weren't for the harsh wind that lashed at the tree right outside his room, he’d be spending his birthday wandering around the campus grounds. Soft clattering and whispers caught his attention as he continued to stare at the half dead scenery. 

  
“When did you guys arrive?” He doesn’t make a move to acknowledge the figures behind him beyond words.

  
“A while ago,” a voice with a familiar calmness speaks. Mark, the name dies out on the tip of his tongue.

  
“How come you waited so long to make yourselves known?” A question that’s been asked more and more frequently.

  
“You were spaced out again. We didn’t want to disturb you.” a teasing lit behind the words. Hyucks usual playful teasing that never let’s up.

  
“Hmm,” Jisung hums in response.

  
“I see they already brought you cake,” clattering echoes around the room once again as if someone's moving a plate and fork. Yet, Jisung can only hear the soft, yet serious voice filling his head. Renjun’s going to get at him for making a mess.

  
“Taeyong-hyung has to work late so he wanted to celebrate early.” Jisung fidgets with the hem of his bland grey sweater.

  
“Happy birthday Sungie!” An all to familiar warmth encompasses him as Jaemins baritone voice bounces off the walls.

  
“Thanks Jaem-hyung,” there’s a dull ache pulling at the back of his mind.

  
“Finally 18 huh?” There’s a reflection in the window that catches his eye. A wide grin pulling two eyes into small crescents. Jeno always did have the prettiest smile in their group. “How does it feel finally being old enough to graduate school?” The dull ache from before now a slowly growing steady beat that reaches for his heart.

  
“It makes me feel old. I'm going to have to attend college and start acting like an adult.” He winces at the rhythmic  _ thump, thump _ .

  
“You okay Jisung?” Mark’s concerned tone only makes him wince again.

  
“Yeah, just to much sugar this morning.”

  
“I keep telling you that downing all that sugar when you wake up is terrible for you.” There’s a huff from Renjun

  
“I know, and I promise I won’t do it again.” He receives a satisfied humph in response.

  
“Sorry Sungie, but we can’t stay long. College life and all.”

  
“I understand. It was nice talking to you guys even for a short bit.”

  
“Don’t sound so sad. We’ll be back before you realize it.” Within the blink of an eye, Jaemins warmth is gone and the room falls back into silence. A single presence remains.

  
“Lele I know you're still there,” Jisung finally turns around, to be met with a blond boy smiling at him. “You’re not going?” The blond shakes his head before joining the birthday boy at the window.  

  
“Why aren’t you outside? You love being out and about on your birthday Ji.”

  
“Hyung’s busy with work and the wind is making it to cold to go out today,” he chances a glance at the slightly shorter boy, “Lele, tell me a story,” his voice softens as the last words tumble past his lips.

  
“Okay,” Chenle doesn’t move from the window as the younger lays sprawled across his bed, eyes fluttering closed while words to a story, he’s heard a hundred times, lull him to sleep.

**  
February 27** **th** **, 2019:**

Three knocks stir him from his sleep as a tired ‘come in’ is uttered through a cocoon of blankets. A head of dull pink hair slips past the crack in the door as the lights are flicked on. 

  
“Jisungie it’s time to get up,” soft pitter patter of slipper-ed feet begins to lull the teen back to sleep as the person in question hurries to the window. “We have that walk in an hour and you still need to eat breakfast.”

  
“Taeyong-hyung,” a tired yawn interrupts him, “can we push the walk to after lunch? I’m really tired.” Taeyong sighs as he opens the blinds.

  
“What kept you up so late this time?”

  
“Jaemin-hyung wanted to talk about my decision regarding colleges,” Jisung can barely make out Taeyongs face through the small portion of fabric not blocking his face as the older sits next to him.

  
“And what did you tell him?” A soft whine makes a small smile form on Taeyongs face as he pulls the blanket away from the younger.

  
“That I’m not sure yet. I want to attend a school with a great dance program but I might also want to attend one with a game development program.” There’s a glint of excitement in the youngers eyes as he speaks.

  
“What made you second guess aiming for a dancing major?”

  
“Lele’s been telling me about how much fun his classes have been for game programming,” Jisung lets his tired eyes scan over the olders features, “he said I might like them as a backup plan since I enjoy gaming.”

  
“Hmmm,” Taeyong taps a finger against his chin, “you should talk to Lucas when you meet up with him later. Rumor mill says he’s been studying a similar field the past few months.” Jisungs eyes widen at the wink sent his way.

  
“Lucas-hyung is back!?” Loud laughter fills the room as Jisung rushes to get dressed. “When did he come back?” His voice is muffled by the toothbrush dangling out of the corner of his mouth.

  
“Last night,” Taeyong can’t hold back the wide grin as he watches the younger, “he’s still sad he missed your big day and all.”

  
“No, no!” Jisung halts half way through pulling his hoodie on, “it’s fine, I totally understand! He missed his family and it was the only chance he had to visit them,” with that, he finishes getting dressed, slipping his shoes on.

  
“Finished?” Jisung nods, “alright, we can grab something from the campus cafe.”

  
As the hours ticked by, Jisung found himself relaxing on the park swing, feet lazily dragging along the rubber mat. His eyes darting to the right in order to keep track of Taeyongs location as the older talks on the phone a few feet away. A light shove draws his attention back to his immediate surroundings as a second shove, slightly harder, confuses him. Two hands cover his own as the swing sways at a steady pace. A silver band with gold detailing catches his eye.

  
“Lucas-hyung?”

  
“Hey kiddo,” the swaying doesn't stop, “long time no see huh?”

  
“Yeah,” his voice is airy but Lucas still catches the happiness hidden underneath.

  
“So what does the rumor mill have on me now that I’m back?”

  
“You’ve been studying game development?” There’s a soft chuckle as a weight is pressed down on his head.

  
“Something like that. You interested?”

  
“I may or may not be second guessing my potential major.”

  
“Park Jisung, doing something besides dancing!? I think I’m dying.”

  
“No you idiot, I just thought a backup plan would be a good idea. Never know.” Jisung laughs as he watches Lucas sit on the swing next to him.

  
“I mean you have a point,” Lucas smiles at him, “what made you consider such a thing?”

  
“Lele,” the way Lucas’ body stiffens before relaxing once again doesn’t go unnoticed by Jisung.

**  
March 23** **rd** **, 2019:**

Paper drifts down from the lone desk within the room. Colored pencils and tubes of glitter roll around making a larger mess then necessary. Faint sniffles can be heard from a curled up figure on the floor, centered among the craft supplies. A hand gently circles around the boys shoulder as hushed whispers wash a calmness over him. 

  
“He didn't come,” a shuddering breath interrupts his words, “he turns 19 and he couldn't even show up.” A figure falters in the window as the sun shifts in the sky.

  
“Renjun would be so proud of your album Jisung.” Photos depicting seven figures litter the floor.

**  
April 10** **th** **, 2019:**

A sarcastic voice breaks Jisung from his focus as the door to his room opens. 

  
“Why do you need a stuffed cat? I know you can't have pets, but I've never seen you take interest in these toys.” The mystery figure sets the toy on the desk next to him.

  
“You're right, it's not for me,” Jisung picks the plush toy up and fiddles with the paws, “it’s for Jeno. You know how much he loves cats b-”

  
“But can’t have any now that his allergies have gotten worse,” the stranger cuts in finishing his train of thought. “He’ll love it Sungie,” Jisung misses the distant look in the others eyes.

  
“I hope so, I used all my monthly allowance to order it.” He places the cat back down before going back to his worksheet for class, “Doyoung-hyung, when are you going home to visit your brother?”

  
“I’m not sure kiddo,” a warm hand ruffles his hair. It’s different than the cold ones that come at night. “I can’t get any time off work right now so I’ll probably have to wait till Christmas this year.”

  
“That sucks,” Jisung sets his pencil down, “hyung, can you help me? This math problem is driving me crazy.”

  
“Of course,” Doyoung grabs the spare chair from the corner before settling down, “if Jeno wasn’t so busy with classes I’d ask him to tutor you.” The rest of the night till dinner rolls around, is spent trying to solve math problems and talking.

**  
April 23** **rd** **, 2019:**

Jisung startles when six faces crowd his. 

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“R-reading-”

  
“What did you get me?”

  
“It’s in the ba-”

  
“Did you eat-”

  
“Enough! Let the poor boy breath guys,” Jisung inhaled a deep breath.

  
“Thanks Hyuck,” a smug smile meets his eyes, “ but to answer your questions, I’m reading, Jeno your gift is in the blue bag on the desk, and I ate lunch an hour ago.” With a puff of air, he pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

  
“Whatcha get me!?” Jeno hurried over to the desk before pulling the bag into his lap on the floor. Jisung shyly smiled as the plush cat was revealed, “thanks Sungie! I love it,” the others watched as Jeno hugged the object close to his chest.

  
“I’m glad you like it,” he scratched the back of his neck, “it's not much but happy 19 th birthday Jen-hyung.”

  
“It’s adorable and I’ll cherish it forever,” Jeno pulled him into a hug without warning.

  
“Even after death?” Jaemin raised a brow.

  
“It’s coming into the casket and getting buried alongside me,” a chorus of laughter reaches even the darkest corners of the room.

  
“Okay, enough of this, death talk,” Mark clapped his hands before plopping onto Jisungs desk chair, “let's play some games and Jisungie can tell us what he’s been up to lately.”

  
The rest of the evening is spent recounting stories, shared laughs, and playing games.

**  
June 6** **th** **, 2019:**

His days had begun to blend into one another. Wake up, eat, go out, eat, come home, eat, go to bed, and repeat. Today however, he ended up staying out later than usual in a hopes of changing things up. 

  
By the time 10pm rolled around, he could barely keep his eyes open as he collapsed on his favorite swing. Seconds turned to minutes before a hauntingly slow squeak fills the eerily silent park. His breath hitched as the swing next to him seemed to swing on its own.

  
“What the hell….” He mumbled under his breath just as a tricksters laugh had him fumming.

  
“Dude!” The swing came to a halt long enough for another body to join him, “you should’ve seen your face!”

  
“Not funny Hyuck-hyung!” Jisung placed a hand on his heart, “I thought I was going to die!” A small smile cracked his frown as he eyed the older male.

  
“I’m sorry Sungie,” Hyuck tried to cover his laughter with a hand but failed miserably, “you were alone in the middle of a dark park, I just had to.”

  
“Whatever! Happy birthday by the way.”

  
“Did you hear that world? He remembered me on my special day! Thanks kid,” the smile on Hyucks face wasn’t his usual wide, cheerful smile. But Jisung could tell the other was content so he looked towards the playground before them, a small smile of his own.

**  
July 9** **th** **, 2019:**

Jisung frowned as he scrolled through the multiple tabs. Next month was Mark and Jaemins birthday and he wasn't sure if he'd have enough to buy both of them gifts. Last year he'd managed to swindle Taeyong into giving him a few extra dollars. But this year? He hadn’t had the slightest luck.

  
“These prices are a scam!” He yelled into the air as he slammed his laptop closed.

  
“They're going to be angry if you break that,” there was a slight pause, “again.”

  
“I just want to get them presents,” Jisung watched the set of legs swing back and forth, “is that so hard to ask for?”

  
“Why didn’t you save up after Hyucks? You’d have nearly two months worth of money right there.”

  
“Renjun-hyung I’m not taking constructive criticism or sarcastic remarks at the moment,” thin fingers carded through his hair.

  
“Sorry, can’t help it.”

  
“To answer your question, I didn’t save up because I needed to buy a new set of sheets.”

  
“Do I want to know why?”

  
“I spilt my drink two weeks ago while reading in bed.”

  
“Such a Jisung thing to do. Anyways, don’t think too much about it. Mark and Jaemin will be fine with whatever choice you make.” Jisung nodded as he slipped his ear buds in and went back to scrolling.

**  
August 2 ** **nd** **, 2019:**

A harsh tugging on his sheets forces Jisung to awaken. Hushed whispers mix with loud shouts as his tired eyes scan the room only to fall closed again.  _ Maybe that wasn’t the best choice _ he tells himself. 

  
“Where’s Mark-hyung?”

  
“Work,”

  
“Studying,”

  
“Being Mark,” a chorus of replies reach him.

  
“He took extra hours on, plus he has a test coming up so he couldn’t stop by, sorry Sungie,” Jisung waves a dismissive hand.

  
“Not mad, just tired,” he mumbles a “happy birthday Mark-hyung,” around a yawn as he rolls over. “Tell me a story so I can fall back asleep, please?”

  
“Of course,” he’s slowly lulled back to sleep as slurred words fill his head.

**  
August 13 ** **th** **, 2019:**

The next time Jisung sees his friends, it’s on the day of Jaemins birthday. 

  
He rushes into the room, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin as his shirt sticks to his skin. He struggles to catch his breath, hands on his knees as voices swarm around his head. Some asking if he’s alright, others wishing the boy of the day “happy birthday.” Swallowing harshly, he straightens and smiles widely. A small pink wrapped box with a white ribbon held gently in his hands.

  
“Sorry for the rush Jaemin-hyung! I didn’t want you to see your present before it was wrapped.”

  
“It’s okay Sungie! I’m just glad you could make it.” Jaemins smile makes the corners of Jisungs lips curl as he sets the small box on the bed.

  
“Happy birthday hyung!” Jisung flops onto the bed as he watches Jaemin open it.

  
“Sungie you didn’t have to..” Jaemin’s voice trails off as he pulls out a small locket. When he opens the small metal heart, he finds a picture of the seven of them. Six figures wrapping Jaemin in a group hug as he smiles happily.

  
“I wanted to get something special,” Jisung rubs the back of his neck, “I felt bad that I couldn’t get Mark-hyung anything so I decided to make use of the money I did have.”

  
“It really is pretty,” Jaemin wrapped Jisung in a tight hug as the others sing happy birthday, “thank you, seriously.”

  
The rest of the day is spent with the group showering Jaemin in affection as Jisung shyly joins in. A happy smile on all of their faces.

**  
August 22** **nd** **, 2019:**

Jisung wandered around the campus store. From the outside, it looked rather small, but once inside you’d be amazed. Four floors all dedicated to specific objects. The main floor housed anything and everything food related. Vegetables, fruits, meats, frozen/refrigerated produce, boxed food. There was even a small section for foreign foods. On the back wall cooking utensils could be found.

  
The basement was home to miscellaneous objects. Games, movies, books, arts and craft supplies, even a few electronics. He never seemed to spend much time down here when he visited. Jisung had quickly grown bored of the never changing products after his first few visits.

  
The third floor was his favorite however. Anything house related could be found on this floor. Bed sheets, pillows, pillow cases, rugs, towels, shower curtains, small tables/desks, chairs. He always found something new and interesting. Especially when he wandered through the decorative sections. Paintings, wall decals, lights of all sizes, lamps, signs. You name it.

  
The finale, and top floor, was home to all the clothes sold on campus. The floor was split right down the middle with dressing rooms doing the separating. On the left side of the stairs was the men's and boys clothes, while woman's and girls could be found to the right. He spent the second most amount of time on this floor. The clothes were changed out bi weekly to give everyone a new selection when possible.

  
On a good day, Jisung would only spend around two hours total in the store. But today was different. He’d woken up in a cold sweat and decided he needed to get out. Seeing as it was nearing the end of August, the summer heat had only become more intense leaving Jisung to take shelter in the store. At the moment, he was relaxing in one of the display chairs as he scrolled through his phone. Soft humming right next to his ear caused him to startle as his grip on his phone tightened. A familiar mop of black hair catching his attention as he relaxed into the plush fabric.

  
“What brings you to sit inside a store Jisung?”

  
“It’s too hot outside to do anything and I needed to get out. So here I am,” Jisung locked his phone as he placed it in his lap. The owner of the black hair made himself more noticeable as he sat on the foot stole across the teen.

  
“It’s times like this that make me miss Canada, but when winter rolls around,” a low whistle made Jisung chuckle, “is where it’s at. The chill of early snow as you rush outside to watch the snowflakes drift down. It’s the prettiest I tell ya.”

  
“Tell me about Canada hyung,” the happiness in Marks eyes made Jisung all the more excited. Even if he’s heard all these stories a million times.

**  
September 3 ** **rd** **, 2019:**

The sound of a game being played filled Jisungs once quiet room. His mind had been occupied by the bright flashing lights on the phones screen. A slow creaking forced him to look away from his phone for a split second only for the death screen music to play. 

  
“Hyung,” the teen whined as he let his phone slip between his fingers, “you made me lose!”

  
“Sorry Sungie,” soft laughter made Jisung frown, “you know you aren’t supposed to be playing games at 3am.”

  
“You gonna rat on me Jeno-hyung?” Jisung raised a brow before turning towards the older.

  
“Snitches get stitches so no. But you do have to let me play at least once to buy my silence for good.”

  
“I don’t know hyung,” Jisung tapped his chin as if in thought, “last time I let you play, you wouldn’t give my phone back for hours.” 

  
“Please~! I’ll give it back as soon as I die.”

  
“Fine, fine you big baby.” The duo spent their time switching between who got to play after each death screen popped up. Before Jisung even realized it, he was waking up to a dead phone, angry Taeyong, and a laughing Jungwoo. Jisung learned that afternoon that staying up late gaming wasn’t worth the two hour long lecture and extra chores.

**  
September 19** **th** **, 2019:**

His face hurt from smiling so much. To say he was happy was an understatement. Jisung had been shocked to see his caregiver hyungs waiting for him in his room after returning from the doctors. He had laughed cheerfully as Johnny picked him up and spun him. Loud laughter sounding from all around as the others watched the interaction. 

  
“Johnny-hyung! Jae-hyung! I haven’t seen you two in forever!” The look of excitement in Jisungs eyes made said two males grin.

  
“Well kiddo we were visiting family and doing some regulation training,” Jaehyun wrapped an arm around Jisungs shoulders as he pulled him into a side hug.

  
“But now that we’ve finished, you’re stuck with us.”

  
“I rather be stuck with a bunch of old people than kids any day,” Jisung beamed.

  
“You can say that again,” as Jungwoo spoke he sat on the beds edge.

  
“Amen!” Doyoung lifted his hands up as if ending a preach.

  
“I don’t know, kids can be quite fun once you get used to them.”

  
“I have to agree with Taeyong on that one,” Kun placed a hand on the pink haired males shoulder before squeezing it.

  
“I’m with either as long as I have fun,” Lucas flopped onto the bed next to Jungwoo before continuing, “Kids keep you busy and give you the chance to entertain your childish side while teaching. The elderly allow you to mature and learn lessons. It’s a win-win.”

  
“Always looking at both angles as usual Lucas.”

  
“Of course. Can’t pick a side without seeing it from both angles.”

  
“I have to agree on that,” Jisung nodded, “but it doesn’t change my opinion though.”

**  
September 30** **th** **, 2019:**

The campus store was full of Halloween themed objects. Even the campus itself was decked out for the the upcoming month. Jisung weaved in and out of the third floor shelves as Johnny and Lucas followed a few paces behind him. The trio had decided to decorate Jisungs room this year unlike last year. Once they reached what Jisung had been looking for, the younger clapped his hands together before eying the shelves. 

  
“Alright, let’s get to work,” with that, the three males went their own ways.

  
An hour or so passed as they messed around. Wearing masks and scaring each other to discussing which decorations to pick. It was an interesting time to say the least. As Johnny paid for their items, Lucas and Jisung couldn’t help but to talk about all kinds of options they could do once they got back. Much to their excitement, they managed to get back rather quickly.

  
Much to Kuns disappointment, there were shopping bags, empty wrappers, and other things scattered across Jisungs room from the mess the trio had made over the past few hours. When Kun had called it a night, the room had been semi decorated. Fake cobwebs and spiders had been placed near the ceiling and floor boards, as well as in the corners and on the furniture. Skeleton and pumpkin stickers coated the single window as orange, purple, and black streamers hung from the curtain rod. A fake hand stuck out from one of his fake plants on his desk as a plastic skull sat next to it.

**  
October 10** **th** **, 2019:**

“Halloween is the best holiday no matter what you say Jaemin-hyung,” Jisung deadpanned as he hung up cut out pumpkins on his walls. 

  
“Valentine's day is my favorite,” Jaemin flattened out one of the many candy wrappers piled on the bed, “you get to spend a day with your significant other while gifting one another chocolates, stuffed bears, roses, and kisses.” Jisung fake gagged as he faced the older. “You’ll understand when you have someone you love dearly.”

  
“I’ll pass, but thanks,” Jisung playfully rolled his eyes at the defeated sigh Jaemin released, “speaking of lovers, how are you and Renjun-hyung doing?”

  
“We’re doing good. We have a date this weekend,” Jaemin shyly looked down as a light pink dusted his cheeks, “I’m taking him to a haunted house.”

  
“One of those 18+ ones?” Jisung smirked as the other stumbled over his words. “Calm down hyung. I’m just messing with you. Renjun-hyung will love it.”

  
“That’s what I’m hoping for,” the two fell into a comfortable silence as music softly played in the background.  

**  
October 31** **st** **, 2019:**

Soft humming fills the spacious room. Small, orange pumpkin shaped cut outs decorate the walls alongside bats and candy wrappers. Jisung always had a strange interest in Halloween. The spooky holiday had quickly become his favorite as a child. 

  
His eyes dart around rapidly, only stopping for seconds at a time when they land on each corner of his room. Four figures stand staring blankly at him. Eyes bloodshot and lips crusted in dried scarlet as torn clothes flutter from the wind passing the open window. Evident red marks litter the figures’ skin. The markings becoming more prominent near the joints of each limb and neck. When one moves to reach for him, the sound of tearing and stretching echoes in his ears, crisp and clear. It’s like a dull knife being dragged through skin and flesh. There's no end to the sound or chocked groans that call for him.

  
The sound of his bed creaking causes him to halt his movement as he stares at the body dangling from the edge before him. The once living beings head makes a sickly snapping sound as it rotates at ungodly angles, yellowed teeth snap at him as blackened fingers clench and unclench mere centimeters from his shirts collar.

  
Fear grips his heart forcing it to stutter as he digs his heels into the carpet and shoves himself backwards. He doesn’t make it far as his back collides with a solid object. A chest, he recognizes. Swallowing the lump in his throat down harshly, he continues back to letting his eyes dart around.

  
The feeling of cold hands slipping up and over his shoulders forces a jolt of electricity to shoot through him. The phantom hands come to a stop around his throat before tightening. It’s enough to make his eyes widen in hushed panic but not enough to cut air flow.

  
“Happy 2 nd anniversary Jisung,” six, shrill voices screech in his ears.

  
Beyond the wall situated to his left, two figures sit observing cameras, while a third watches as a newspaper clipping floats to the floor knocked down from the ac. The pink haired male doesn’t need to pick up the gray slip of paper, he already knows what’s written by heart.

**_  
November 5_ ** **_th_ ** **_, 2016, Six Bodies Belonging to Missing Victims Finally Found._ **

_ Police say that the bodies belonging to Huang Renjun, Mark Lee, Lee Jeno, and Lee Donghyuck have been discovered chopped up at the joints and neck. The victims bodies are said to have been placed in multiple trash bags and placed around the other two victims corpses. Na Jaemin was found submerged in a half filled tub of sludge filled water. Coroner deems cause of death a broken neck caused by sudden snapping of the spinal cord. The last victim, Zhong Chenle, was found hanging from a stair landing, noose still around his neck. _

_  
The victims families have informed the local authorities that the location, in which the bodies were found, was a regular hangout for the teens. A seventh teen, Park Jisung, has not been located at this time. The 16 year old, however, has been deemed dangerous and possibly armed. If you have any information, please come forward. _

  
Taeyong released a sigh as he placed the clipping back in its place, “he's still talking to himself, huh?”

  
“He hasn't let up on eyeing his room since last night.” The figure to Taeyongs right mumbled as he messed with the speakers volume.

  
“He's seeing them again. After all, it’s the second anniversary since he killed them.” A shrill scream crackles through the speakers just as the lights flicker before everything falls silent once again.

**  
November 1** **st** **, 2019:**

Taeyong flipped the notebook shut as he yawned. His muscles tight from leaning over his desk writing for the past few hours. Standing, he stretched releasing a satisfied sigh at the sounds of his bones popping loudly. His eyes drifted down towards the black leather bound book. Two words written in looping silver writing staring back at him. ‘Jisungs Days’ it read making a sad smile form on his lips. The very first page housed only four words: ‘Written by Lee Taeyong.’ 

  
He picked the book up as he made his way to the bookcase in the small observation room. Placing the book on the self, he let his fingers brush against a second notebook. This one and the one before it also bound in black leather with the same words. Each housing re-counters of Jisungs days in the institution, beginning from his birthday and ending Halloween night. After Jisung had been admitted December 9 th , 2016, Taeyong had decided to keep track of Jisungs behavior during those 8 months every year.


	2. ii: the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the last.

**_October 31_ ** **_st_ ** **_, 2016:_ **

_ Loud cheers blocked out whatever song was currently blasting from the trucks radio. The group of seven were on their way to their favorite hangout spot. A deserted warehouse on the outskirts of the city. No one could tell them what was right or wrong. When to leave and never come back. It was their ideal place to hide from reality. They could drink all they want, smoke till their lungs burned like lava and they’d go back to Marks apartment the following afternoon to sleep off the high from the night previous.  _

_  
It was ideal for nights like this. When the city was full of costume cladded children seaking sweets. Teens telling horror stories around campfires and dimmed living room lights. Halloween was the only time of year they could let loose without precautions. Blame their moodiness and hungover state on to much candy. _

_  
The road, void of anything but their borrowed truck, was a great place to drive reckless. Mark could drive down the middle lane and swirve at random to scare those in the bed without fear of crashing. Donghyuck was able to turn the radio up as loud as he pleased and scream along to whatever lyrics he knew while drumming along to the beat. Renjun could sit on the beds edge laughing as he threw his head back watching Jeno nearly fall backwards from a sudden dive to the right. His laugh blending in with those around him yet still heard clear as day. Jaemin screaming profanities at Mark for giving him a heart attack, once again, as he grips the youngest with white knuckles. Jisung rolling his eyes at the pink haired male before popping candy in his mouth. Sweetness soon replaced by the sour after taste washing over his tongue as a name slips his lips. Chenle spinning so fast at the call of his name that he barely avoids a slap to the head for hanging over the edge. _

 

_ It’s just another night to them. One they’ve been looking forward to since Mark went off to college for the first time back in August. The thumping under their feet dissipating along with the music’s volume and trucks speed as a familiar building comes into sight. A fence with a gape torn into it, greets them like an old friend as they pass it by. The truck hasn’t even pulled to a full stop when five sets of shoes slam into gravel. When Mark and Donghyuck join the others they each have something in hand. Mark slams a case of beer into Jenos chest while a second remains in his. Renjun takes one of the duffles from Donghyuck before slinging it over his shoulder and marching up to the sliding doors.  _

_  
“Guys we have to be back before noon tomorrow. My roommate needs his truck for work.” Mark’s warning is waved off by an abundance of ‘okays’ and ‘don’t worry.’ _

_  
It doesn’t take long for the group to feel buzzed. Half a case emptied while snacks litter the concrete floor. When Jisung looks to his right, he can see Jaemin laying in a tub left behind. His head resting on one arm as he stares at Renjun. A look in his eyes Jisung can’t quite place. To his left Mark is cutting a rope with a dulled knife he found near the entrance. Something about using it to tie their trash bags together later. Donghyuck makes a joke about tying one of them to the stair landing above them as a prank to scare their parents. A shiver runs through Jisung. It’s a welcoming feeling, almost comforting. While everyone laughs he smiles. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea he tells them. _

_  
By midnight there’s empty beer cans everywhere and the heavy smoke of cigarettes sitting on all of their tongues, filling their lungs. Both empty and half eaten snack bags fill the space between their circle. Chenle tosses an empty beer can from the stair landing in hopes of knocking down the tower Jeno built half an hour ago. He misses making the older cheer as the younger frowns. Jisung merely shakes his head as he places the dying cigarette to his lips. He can smell alcohol dripping from his friends like a busted damn. It flows and flows without end. _

_  
Not even two hours later and everyone’s drifting off one by one. Mark goes first, quick without a word. Jeno’s next, he slumps to the ground with a dulled thud. Renjun slips from his spot on the mat, curling in on himself. Donghyuck rolls onto his stomach, whimpering from the cold ground but still gives in. Jaemin slides down the side of the tub as if drowning. A single hand laying limp over the edge is the sole indication he’s there. Chenle sways as he looks around for a place to sleep. He chooses to lay his head on Jisungs lap smiling as darkness takes him. _

_  
Jisung remains awake and alert. His eyes darting from the rope and knife still next to Mark to the garbage bags slightly unrolled between Renjun and Donghyuck. He slips out from under Chenle and makes his way to Jaemin. The older stirs as a can crunches under Jisungs feet.  _

_  
_ _ “Sungie,” there’s a yawn as Jaemin looks at him through tired hazed eyes, “aren’t you tired?”  _

_  
"No hyung,” Jisung watches in slow motion as the older sits up and smiles at him, “I’m bored though.” There’s no warning as he wraps his hands around Jaemins head and twists it at an odd angle. A sickening snap making him smile as the once warm body slips back down the side now limp. Smile still on his face as lifeless eyes stare upwards. _

_  
Next he sets to cleaning up. Snatching a garbage bag and making his way around his sleeping friends. It only takes minutes before the space is spotless again. He ties off the two bags and abandons them at the entrance. His next plan of action leads him to picking up the knife and a decent sized boulder. _

_  
First blood belongs to Mark. There’s no hesitation when he places the blade against pale skin. His face is void of emotion when scared eyes stare up at him as lips move without sound. Pained scream dying out when the dull knife shreds through skin and flesh releasing an endless stream of crimson red. Marks eyes widen for a split second as his hands come up to grip his neck. Jisung moves on without a word as a soft splash sounds from behind him. Marks body losing strength as the life slips for his eyes in seconds. _

_  
Jeno wakens to the smell of iron flooding his nose. He can’t make out his surroundings due to the amount of alcohol still in his system mixed with sleep still clouding his mind. But if he tries hard enough to focus, Marks body is the first thing he vaguely recognizes. When he sits up, panic sobers him up at the sight of Jisung missing. He wills his body to move at the sight of red pooling under their oldest friend. But nothing. His legs are numb just as much as his mind from fear. He reaches a shaking hand forwards. His voice gone unused as a searing pain fills his throat. A dulled thump from his head colliding with the floor making Renjun stir faintly.  He wants to scream and beg as a blade rips through the skin on his shoulders down to his armpits. The only thing he manages are gurgled cries as he chokes on his own blood. _

_  
Renjun was neither nor a light sleeper. He stirred when something made noise but wouldn’t wake even if someone pulled a trigger right next to his ear. If something touched him? That was a whole different story. His eyes would shoot open just as his hand would collide with the closest thing. In this case, his hands collided with a hand drenched in a warm sticky substance. Said hand was sat above his nose and mouth effectively blocking his air flow. He clawed and yanked but the hands grip only tightened making it even harder to breath. Tears slipped down his cheeks when a sharp pain enclosed his right knee. When he looked down, his tears only fell harder. Jisung was knelt next to him, heavy rock in hand as he bashed it against the knifes handle forcing the metal object deeper into his leg. What felt like hours, turned out to be minutes, as Jisung repeatedly jabbed the knife into his joints as deep as possible. Then he’d hammer it until it cut through with the rock. It didn’t take long for black spots to dot Renjuns eyesight. Both the pain and blood lose forcing his eyes closed as he drew his last breath. _

_  
Jisung didn’t waste time when it came to Donghyuck. The older could scream and cry as loud as he wanted. Chenle was basically dead to the world when asleep. Not even an earthquake could wake him. He set to driving the knife as deeply as he could into Donghyucks right ankle waking the older instantly. The screams released didn’t falter him in the slightest. It only drove him to make the other suffer more. Dropping the rock, he began sawing away at the ankle bone while humming.  _

_  
_ _ “W-why are you doing this?” Jisungs eyes took in Donghyucks trembling lips and tear streaked face.  _

_  
“Because Halloween is the best time to kill. No one will question your deaths right away.” Once the knife stopped cutting, he took the rock and bashed the bone till it finally gave way. “We’re troublemakers who’ve run away from home at least once in the past year. Our parents won’t think a thing until someone else does something about our disappearances.” _

_  
“But why us?” Donghyuck tried to move. But to no avail. His body was shaking from pain.  _

_  
_ _ “Oh, there’s no reason. You guys happened to be here.” Jisung smiled at the whimpers Donghyuck released just before bashing his face in with the rock.  _

_  
Jisung made quick work of the remaining limbs on his four victims. He made sure to cut the bodies up at each joint before finally removing their heads. Taking one of the garbage bags, he packed a torso into the bag first followed by the head, then limbs. Once finished, he tied the bags off and placed them where each body had once laid. _

_  
Grabbing the rope, he made his way over to Chenles sleeping figure. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of the blond locks pulling the slightly older boy along with him towards the lone set of stairs. Pained gasps echoed around the warehouse as Chenle tried to claw his hair free. Jisungs grip only tightened as he pulled the other up the stairs. Rope dragging along the floor caused Chenle to thrash. The junior wasn’t given any time to respond as the rope was thrown around his neck. _

_  
“Ji!” The older cried as he watched his best friend tie the other end of the rope to the stair landings rail. “What’s g-going on!?” Jisung didn’t respond. He continued on with making sure the rope was tied tightly before making his way back over to his friend. “Please answer me,” wide eyes stared up at him. _

_  
“Don’t take it personal Lele,” Jisung knelt next to him, “I saved you for last. Take it as a compliment would ya.” _

_  
“Don’t do this! Please!” Chenle screamed as Jisung dragged him towards the opening in the railing. The rope digging into his skin in the process. _

_  
“Tell the others I had fun.” With his finale words, Jisung shoved the scared boy over the edge watching as his body struggled before going limp seconds later. Chenles body swaying with the motion of falling. _

_  
As he descended the stairs, fat droplets of water plopped onto skin. He didn’t mind it much as he collected the trash bags by the warehouses entrance. He dragged them to the truck before tossing them into the bed and climbing in. As the truck roared to life, the droplets quickly turned to endless downpour. When he pulled away from the scene, he never looked back. _

**_  
December 9_ ** **_th_ ** **_, 2016:_ **

_ A soft clicking followed the sound of paper being shuffled. A recorder was gently placed in the center of a metal table. The clearing of someone's throat caught the high schoolers attention. He glanced up from his paper at the unfamiliar stranger before him.  _

_  
“Your pink hair is unprofessional.” _

_  
“It’s in memory of a close family friend.” The stranger opens a folder. Pictures and notes spilling onto the table in the process. “Tell me about your friends Jisung. Their names, what they were like, and their relations to those who found them.” _

_  
“I don’t know. It’s a long story…..mister.” _

_  
“My names Taeyong, and I have all the time to listen.” _

_  
“Where do I start?” Jisung tapped his nails against the table. “Well for starters, Mark was the oldest. At the time of his death he’d only been in his freshman year of college for three months. He lived off campus in an apartment with his housemate Johnny. The truck we used that night belonged to him. It wasn’t unusual for us to borrow it if we didn’t want to take two cars.” _

_  
“Did Johnny hangout with you guys often?” _

_  
“Never. He was someone Mark befriended after moving in back in July. Johnny was a senior at a separate college than Mark so we never saw him except once in a while.” Taeyong nodded as he wrote down notes. _

_  
“Tell me about Renjun.” _

_  
“Huang Renjun. The troublemaker of the group. He somehow always got his hands on beer and cigarettes without fail. He was Jaemin’s crush since we were kids. But I guess not everyone gets a happy ending.” Jisung lets out a bitter laugh. “He broke Jaemins heart in the worst way possible,” Jisung slammed a finger on a photo of Renjun and a tall blond, “Jaemin caught him making out with that blond fella at his 18 _ _ th _ _ birthday. Jaemin was in tears and refused to open his presents. When we asked him about it he just shrugged us off and said Jaemin would get over it.” _

_  
“What was the name of this...blond…?” _

_  
“Wong Yukhei. A freshman in Marks music production class. Turned out him and Renjun had been dating secretly for the past two years. Something about not wanting Jaemin to hate him.” _

_  
“How about Jeno?” _

_  
“I don’t really have much to say about him. He was quiet and cracked jokes to lighten the mood. He loved cats even though he was allergic. We played games into the early hours whenever we got the chance.” Jisung shrugged before leaning back into his chair. _

_  
“It says he has an older brother?” Taeyong held up a photo before flipping it over to read the notes on the back. _

_  
“Doyoung I believe was his name. We’ve never met him. Jenos parents divorced when he was really young and his father got custody of his brother. They moved out of the city which lead to his mother never speaking of Doyoung or their father. Any photos with the two vanished after the divorce. I do know that Jeno reconnected with his brother when he entered high school though. They mainly spoke on message boards.”    _

_  
“My notes say that one of your friends were big on pranks?” _

_  
“Donghyuck. He loved pulling a good prank especially on Mark. It was actually Hyucks idea to pretend to hang one of us from the stair landing to scare our parents. But no one went with it. Instead they laughed it off.” _

_  
“But you didn’t, did you?” _

_  
“Of course not. I used it as an idea to kill Lele.” _

_  
“Anything else you wish to say about Donghyuck?” _

_  
“He had a cool cousin named Jaehyun. I met him once before he moved to America. I heard he moved back recently though to finish college here.” _

_  
“Why did you give Jaemin a mercy kill?” Taeyong tapped his pen against the table as he looked for a reaction. _

_  
“Jaemin? I gave him mercy because he was one of my favorite hyungs. He may have been affectionate and fell too hard but he was still there whenever I needed him without fail. I knew if he witnessed the others being killed he wouldn’t handle it well. Besides, his smile was so warm and inviting. I wanted him to have it even in death.” _

_  
“But why snap his neck? You could’ve simply strangled or stabbed him.” _

_  
“He was already in the bathtub. Had I grabbed the knife he would’ve suspected something was off. Snapping his neck meant he’d go quick and painless.” _

_  
“Who is Jungwoo?” Jisung raised a brow. _

_  
“I don’t know. The name isn’t familiar nor does it ring any bells. What do the notes say?” _

_  
“He was a nurse in charge of Jaemins recover in the hospital after getting into a car accident.”  _

_  
“Never met him. Sorry.” _

_  
“Your last victim. Zhong Chenle, your best friend.” _

_  
“He was my closest friend. We were inseparable even when it came to his death. He was like the older brother I never had. You never saw either of us without the other. You’re probably wondering why I hung him. I’m gonna let you in on a secret. There was no reason. The rope was there so I made use of it. But I can tell you I’ll miss his stories the most.” _

_  
“Who found you?” _

_  
“Kun. He’s Chenles uncle who was visiting the warehouse after the murders. He found me sitting on the stair landing and turned me in to the cops. For some reason he never blamed me even though he stood there crying until I was taken away.” _

_  
We can hate you until we die but that won’t bring back those we lost that night.” Taeyong hits end on the recorder as he collects the files. “You’ll be admitted to the hospital under my care. You’ll have six other part time caregivers. I wish you the best in your recovery Jisung.” Before Jisung could respond, Taeyong was already gone as the door swung shut after him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the story behind the dreamies deaths. Hopefully you guys liked it. If not then it's cool. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! The story was supposed to be based off a prompt but I didn't end up sticking to it. At least in my opinion. 
> 
> Prompt used: Write an incredibly light happy story with an extremely dark twist. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
